A Merry Christmas in Rio
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: The second story in the Rio trilogy and a sequel to "Rio: The Aftermath". It's Christmas in Rio and a certain blue macaw is excited to spend Christmas together with his family and friends. However, Blu is feeling kind of left out because it does now snow in Rio like in Minnesota, and Jewel is feeling kind of down due to her missing her family before she met Blu. Let's hope both of
1. Chapter 1: The night before Christmas

**A Merry Christmas in Rio**

**Chapter 1: The night before Christmas**

**WARNING, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED RIO OR HAVE READ MY LAST STORY, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**For those who read my last Rio story before this one "Rio: The Aftermath", this story is a sequel to it. **

**This is the story of the blue macaw family and all of their bird friends celebration together. P.S, for those who watched the Rio 2 trailer, as you are aware, Jewel's father is alive. But I decided not to add him. Simply because I do not really like him. Seriously, he looks like freaking Nigel!**

******I do not own_ A Visit from St Nicholas_. All rights go to the author Clement Clarke More who created the poem.**

**Anyway, I've blabbered enough. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_  
_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._  
_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_  
_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._  
_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_  
_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_  
_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._  
_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_  
_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_  
_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._  
_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_  
_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_  
_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._  
_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_  
_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_  
_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_  
_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_  
_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_  
_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._  
_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_  
_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_  
_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._  
_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_  
_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_  
_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._  
_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_  
_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_  
_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_  
_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_  
_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_  
_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._  
_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_  
_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_  
_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_  
_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_  
_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_  
_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._  
_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_  
_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle..._

* * *

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_"

Silence seemed to fill the air until the sound of three happy voice cheered after listening to the story _A Visit from St. Nicholas _their father had just finished reading to them.

Blu closed the book slowly with both of his wings while he smiled, and listened to the sound of those beautiful voices from his children. He was really excited for Christmas this year now that he had a family of his own kind and he got to be with his best friend too, and was determined to make this the best Christmas ever!

Despite the fact it did not snow in Rio, Blu was still happy and wanted to make this Christmas perfect, without a single thing going wrong.

For Christmas, Blu had convinced his lovely but feisty mate Jewel to spend Christmas Eve at Linda's new bookstore after she had moved here from the cold state of Minnesota to the warm, relaxing city of Rio de Janeiro.

And to top if off, Blu had three beautiful children with Jewel, and he took care of them no matter what. Even despite the fact he can be a little overprotective but only because he loves his children and does not want them to get hurt.

Blu and Jewel's kids each had their own personality from each other, sharing both of their parents genes.

Carla, who is the eldest out of the three children. She is a very beautiful chick but is a bit buffy too, and she resembles almost the exact same as her mother but she had her father's beak, talons, and similar hairstyle to him. She has a close bond with her mother but can be a bit of a clutz like her father. And to top it off, she has the biggest wings out of her brother and sister. And she seems to love listening to music all the time.

Next there was Bia, and like her sister, she resembled her mother's appearance but she too had Blu's beak, talons, his eyes, and even his brains. She too has close bond with her father due to the fact they were almost the exact same with their intelligence, politeness, and manners. And like the opposite of her sister, she had the smallest wings out of her brother and sister. And she seems to have the same interests as Blu.

And last but not least there was Tiago, the only boy out of the three and the youngest out of them. He resembled his father's appearance, almost looking to exact same as him. However, he had his mother's free-spirited wisdom and loves to go on adventures. Although he loves both of his parents, he prefers to hang out with his mother rather than his father. His wings are not too short like Bia's, but are not too long either like Carla's.

Blu smiled as he watched his three children jump up and down on the couch they were standing on after the story was over.

Before long, Blu gazed over towards his left where he saw his lovely yet feisty Jewel, who was sitting on the window ledge, gazing upon the dark, peaceful sky of Rio de Janeiro. Could something be wrong? She said she did not mind going to Linda's for Christmas. Did Blu say or do something to upset her?

Blu had to ask the bird he loves more than anything in the world if something was wrong, but he did not want his kids to hear either.

Luckily, Blu had a plan to keep them occupied for a couple of minutes. He looked back towards his three chicks and offered them something they loved to do. "Kids, do you want to watch a Christmas movie?"

The room filled with enthusiastic sounds of cheers and excitement. To Blu, that means "yes" from them.

Blu chuckled while kindly beckoning them to go ahead using his feathery right wing. "Okay, you go and pick a movie to watch, and me and your mother will be with you shortly."

Now that the kids were occupied on finding a movie, Blu could investigate what was wrong with Jewel and why she was just sitting there. It is Christmas Eve after all, and Christmas is about spending time with those you love.

He extended out his wings from his wings, preparing to fly over towards Jewel to investigate the problem.

As he prepared to fly, he felt a slight tug on one of his feather. Blu gazed down upon himself to see it was Bia, seeking attention from her father.

Blu placed his wings back to his sides and leaned down to his daughter to inquire what she wanted and why she was not helping her sister and brother find a movie. "Bia, what is it? Did you find a movie already?"

Bia responded to her father's question by extending out her left wing and raising one of it's wingtips in the air. "Well, according to my diagnosis, mother seems to upset about something and you are going to inquire what the problem at hand is? Am I correct?"

Blu merely smiled in response, happy that his daughter was the only one who shared his brains. He placed his left wing over her and responded to her question while talking quietly of course to keep it quiet and hope no one would hear this. "Sweet pea, you really are a clever one. And yes, something is wrong with your mother, and I am going to find out what is wrong."

"Okay, Dad." Bia smiled. "I'll go and keep an eye on Tiago and Carla."

Blu waited for Bia to leave before flying into the air with the gift of flying before making his way over to Jewel to attend to her and it investigate what the problem in hand was.

He perched down next to Jewel before sitting himself down beside her on her right side and kindly inquiring the problem. Despite that they had been together for a few months now, he was still a little shy around her. "Sooo...Um...Jewel, um, is something...Bothering you...If you do not mind me asking?"

Jewel responded to her mate by sighing in depression. She knew Blu was too smart to not believe something was not wrong and had no choice but to answer him to his question. "...I am fine, Blu, I just...I just miss my family...My daddy...My mom..."

Blu did not like to see the lovely Jewel like this any longer. He slowly moved his wing down towards her and gently held it causing her to look towards him.

He soothed while a smile grew across his beak. "Hey, it's okay. I know you miss your family but you have me and the kids, remember? We are here for you."

Jewel managed to put on a smile too as she leaned her head down against his shoulder. She cooed while making her head comfortable on against his chest like it was a big blue puffy pillow. "You are right, Blu. I do have you and our kids, and I am very grateful for that."

"I know you are, Jewel, and we love you." Blu said before his expression soon changed when he realized he might have said something offensive to her that could get her angry, and getting Jewel angry is a very bad idea. "Oh, I did not mean that your family did not love you. Oh, I should not have said that, I, um, I-"

Jewel merely smiled at her mate, thinking every time he would get nervous makes him look cute. She thought about it to herself while letting her mate continue to find the correct words. _"(Blu, he can be such a goofball sometimes.)"_

Blu continued to struggle to find the correct words while quietly thought to himself in his mind, praying to himself that things would not end bad for him. _("Oh, man, she's gonna kick my butt if I do not think of something soon!)"_

When her fun had ended, Jewel placed a single wingtip onto her mate's beak to keep him from stuttering and panicking any further. Before he could say anything further, Jewel spoke first. "Blu, it is okay. I understand what you meant and I am not angry. Okay?"

Blu waited for Jewel to remove her wingtip from the top of his beak before he answered back to her in a calm voice. "Okay, Jewel. I understand."

"Excellent." she smiled while she looked up to see something weird yet familiar. She decided to ask Blu since he has had a lot of experience as a domesticated bird. "Blu, what is that?"

Blu followed Jewel's wingtip and smiled when he identified the object above her.

It was mistletoe; a common name for a obligate hemi-parasitic plant. It could be use for various different reasons like medicine for example. But most important, it was traditional for a couple to kiss when standing under a mistletoe and this could not a perfect timing.

"It's mistletoe, Jewel." Blu answered, smiling as he prepared to what to say next. "When a couple stand under one, it means you should kiss."

"Is that so?" Jewel smirked, knowing next what she and Blu both wanted next.

Before kissing however, Blu decided to do something better first. He held out his left wing to Jewel and kindly offered her the chance to dance with him on Christmas Eve, together as a couple. "Excuse me, Jewel, may this bird have a dance with you before we kiss?"

Jewel giggled in response, finding Blu's charming tone to be cute too. She extended her wing out from her side and kindly accepted his wing and pulled herself towards him. She answered his question after a couple of seconds while they got into their dancing position. "Yes, you may dance with me indeed."

Jewel placed her left wing onto Blu's shoulder while he held her other wing in his left wing.

Blu placed his right wing over Jewel's left wing, onto her shoulder while he held her right wing gentle in his wing.

The two lovebirds took it on their cue to dance and began to dance together in circles, smiling while looking into each other's eyes.

While they were dancing, Blu decided to ask an awkward question for Jewel. "Jewel, I have been wondering something. Why doesn't it snow here in Rio?"

Jewel rolled her eyes around in response, wondering why Blu could be so nerdy about logics. She decided to answer him anyway or he would not stop asking until she answered anyway. "Oh, Blu. We do not need snow for Christmas to have a good time."

"I guess you are right, Jewel." he agreed, still dancing in circles with Jewel while looked up at the mistletoe, hoping soon he and Jewel could share a romantic kiss together, just like their first when they were falling from the smugglers' plane towards the ocean.

Jewel smiled as she continued to look into her mate's hazel eyes and decided to declare something to him while they danced. "You are my one and only bird, Blu."

"Indeed I am." Blu agreed, grinning on his beak while he too looked into his mate's beautiful turquoise eyes. "And that is a good thing."

They danced together for a few more seconds before they prepared to kiss each other under the mistletoe as part of it's Christmas tradition. As their beaks got close to each other's, they stopped when the sound of one of their kids' voices called them over. "Mom, Dad, we found a movie!"

Blu and Jewel froze their heads now that their perfect moment had just been accidentally interrupted by their daughter Carla.

Jewel moved her wings out from Blu's wings and placed them back to her sides, deciding that their kiss would had to wait. "I guess we will have to wait."

Blu had to admit he was kind of disappointed that he did not get to kiss the bird he loved under the mistletoe but agreed with her that he too could wait. "I can live with that, Jewel."

Now it was time for them to watch the movie Tiago, Carla, and Bia had picked out for them to watch. The adult blue macaws flew back over towards the couch and waited for Bia to place the movie into the DVD player due to her being the only smart one out of the three that know how to work human things.

Jewel watched as her chicks climbed back up onto the couch to be with them for the movie. She politely asked all three of her chicks what they were going to watch. "What movie are we going to watch, kids?"

"We are going to watch _The Polar Express_, Mom." Tiago answered, he and his sisters snuggling themselves against their mother for warmth while they watched the movie, even despite the face Rio de Janeiro was a warm place that rarely got cold.

"It sounds like a good movie to watch." Blu agreed, waiting patiently for the movie to begin for him in and his family to watch together.

As the movie decided, Tiago, Carla, and Bia sat in front of their mother and cuddled close to her. Jewel placed her wings around them to keep them comfortable and laid her had down against Blu's left shoulder. And to top it off, Blu sat beside Jewel and moved both of his wings around her too.

Now that they were all comfortable together, they could watch the movie in peace, and for Blu, he could watch the movie and patiently wait for the clock to go past midnight, making it Christmas day.

* * *

**And chapter 1 is completed, too however is reading. I hope you all will stay tuned for more soon, and to ever is reading, have a great Christmas and I hope you all have a happy new year too.**

**As they say, "We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year."**


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Day

**A Merry Christmas in Rio**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Day**

**Did everyone enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did and enjoy what I have to offer for the rest of the story. :D If anyone would like any questions to this story, feel free to question me in the Personal Messaging Inbox.**

* * *

The sounds of excited cheers awoken Blu from his peaceful, loving sleep. He struggled for a few seconds to open his eyes before smiling when he saw his three beautiful children jumping up and down on him like he was a bouncy castle.

Their little voices called out to their father in excitement as they continued to jump on him to wake him up quicker. "Dad, Dad, Dad! It's Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, kids." Blu smiled, using both of his wings to bring himself up from where he was laying against the couch after a good night's sleep with his family.

All but Bia finished jumping on their father, and his daughter enthusiastically asked if they could open their gifts now Blu had got for them. "Dad, can we open our gifts, now?!"

"You can after you all have your breakfast." Blu answered, knowing well fact that neither of them had anything to eat yet. After all, they would need their strength for Christmas day. "Now, let's go. I will make us all something to eat."

Lucky for Blu, he, Jewel, and their children had the bookstore all to themselves. Linda, Tulio, and their adoptive son Fernando were at Tulio's folks house to celebrate Christmas day. But did lock up of course.

The three chicks were too excited to wait but presents would have to wait, and breakfast would have to come first. They all flapped their wings to ascend into the air before they flew away into the kitchen.

Blu got up onto his talons and was greeted by the lovely Jewel, who was waiting patiently for him to wake up after she and the kids were up before he was.

She smiled as she moved her wings around the back of her lovehawk's neck. Jewel leaned her beak forward and whispered into Blu's eardrum. "Merry Christmas, Blu."

Blu took it upon his cue to move his wings around Jewel. He smiled as they both were standing at the same height, gazing upon each other's eyes.

The lovebirds moved their beaks closer to each other, both hoping to get that kiss they did not get to romantically share with each other the previous night.

As their beaks got closer, closer, and closer by the second, a loud yell came from out of the kitchen. It was Tiago, who called out to his mother and father, wondering if his dad was coming to make any breakfast soon. "Dad, are you coming to make breakfast?"

Like last time, their kiss was soon accidentally ruined again by their children. The two lovebirds decided yet again their kiss would have to wait.

"I guess some other time." Jewel sighed, releasing her wings from around the back of her mates wings and placing them back to her sides.

"Yeah, some other time." Blu unwillingly agreed, retracting his wings back to his sides too.

To quickly change the subject, he offered Jewel to make breakfast for her and their children. "Hey, Jewel, how about I make you breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." she agreed, bowing down to her mate while gesturing her left wing towards the kitchen for her mate. "Lead the way, lovehawk."

Blu smiled in response and played along with Jewel's little play acting. He took Jewel's wing in his own and held it gently while escorting her to the kitchen like a true gentleman would. "After you, M'lady."

"Why, thank you, lovehawk." Jewel said smiling, extending her other wing out from her side before she and her mate flapped their wings and flew towards the kitchen together like the lovebirds they were.

* * *

After the family of blue macaws finished their breakfast together (that was pancakes and hot chocolate) it was now time for their children to open their presents together, not being able to hold in their excitement any longer.

For their first Christmas together, both Blu and Jewel had discussed as a couple what their chicks enjoy as gifts this year. Jewel could not really think of anything to get for them , but Blu thought of the perfect gifts for each of them. However, he did not want Jewel to look like a bad mother so like the kind-hearted bird he was, Blu decided to make their children's presents as a gift from both of them.

The three chicks flew towards the Christmas tree Linda had set up for Blu and his family before she left with Tulio and Fernando to celebrate Christmas with Tulio's folks.

Blu and Jewel smiled as they watched their children open on their gifts. Blu held out a little camera to take some pictures of these beautiful moments.

Jewel rolled her eyeballs around when she noticed Blu was taking pictures of their children and decided to ask why. "Blu, why are you taking pictures of our children?"

"This is our first Christmas together as a family, Jewel, and I want it to be remembered forever." Blu explained to his beloved mate while he tried to figure out why his camera was not flashing. "Trust me; you will look back on this one day and realize how beautiful this was."

"Alright, alright." Jewel agreed, raising her wings in surrender to keep her mate from yapping away any further. "Take all the pictures you like-"

Jewel was cut off from her sentence and spooked a little when a bright, flashing light flashed into her eyes from the camera Blu was holding to pictures of. She rubbed her eyes with her wings to get her sight back and looked towards, Blu, who was fearful hiding behind the camera, hoping Jewel was not angry.

Jewel smiled in response as she placed a single wing on her hip and closed her eyes halfway. She leaned forward towards Blu and pecked the side of his beak like a human would peck someone on the cheek.

She whispered into his eye while placing her one wing around his back. "You are so lucky you are cute, Blu."

Before long, the two blue macaws returned their attention towards their children, watching them open up their gifts using their beak, wings, and even their talons to dig their way into them.

Carla was the first to open her present, being the most enthusiastic one out of them all. She ripped off the wrappings from around her gift and opened up the box before a huge smile raised upon her beak.

She squaled a little as she pulled out her gift from the box that was a portable music player, or simple know as a IPod. She held her new gift close to her while looking towards her father. "Is this your IPod, Dad?"

Blu flew his way towards his eldest daughter to answer her question for her. He placed his wing onto her and demonstrated the IPod to her.

For Carla, Blu knew how much she loved to listen to music through his IPod so he decided to get her her own personal eyepod.

"No, Carla. This IPod is yours." Blu answered, smiling as he handed her the IPod into both of her wings with some earphones too. "I know how much you like to listen to my music from my IPod, so me and your mother decided to buy you your personal Ipod."

"Thanks Dad." Carla thanked, placing her wings onto her fathers rounded belly and hugged him as a way of saying "Thank you" to him.

"You are welcome, sweetie." Blu smiled, stroking his eldest daughter's head softly with his right wing.

Tiago finally got his gift open next that turned out to be a very small box. He arched a curious eyebrow while he opened up the box and pulled out it's content's that were a small pair of old-fashioned brown flying goggles with yellow lenses.

He examined them closely, not understanding what they were exactly. "Mom, Dad, what are these?"

Blu playfully nudged Jewel a little to beckon for her to go and explain to their son what they were exactly.

Jewel walked towards Tiago and kneeled down towards him to demonstrate what they were and what they did. "Tiago, these are flying goggles. You put them on over your eyes. You said you always have trouble flying sometimes because your eyes hurt. So me and your father got you these to protect your eyes better."

"Ohhh." Tiago said, now understanding what they were and what they did. He picked up the goggles and pulled the strap over the back of his head and placed the goggles over his eyes, and they fitted him just perfect. "Wow, these are great."

The young chick hugged his mother and rested his head down onto her stomach. He thanked her for this incredible gift that may help him for a long time of his wife. "Thanks, Mom."

"You are welcome, honey." Jewel smiled, placing both of his beautiful wings around her only son to return the hug.

Last but not least, Bia was the only one left to open her gift too. She was struggling a little to open her present but in the end, she finally got it open.

Bia unwrapped her gift to see it was a small brown book with the title labeled 'amazonía' across it. In English, that would be 'amazon'.

Blu knew that Bia and him were almost alike-even the exact same with their intelligence. He always noticed how she liked to read books and research information from Linda's books.

So what could be better than to get her her very own book that was her size too?

"Hey, it's an amazon book!" Bia enthusiastically yelled, hugging the book close to her body in her tiny wings while she jumped for joy in the spot what was standing on. "I love reading! And I love the amazon!"

"Indeed you do, sweet pea." Blu agreed, knowing how much she loved to read books and other various information about all kinds of different types of topics. He placed his wings around Bia and hugged her close to him.

Bia cooed as she placed her tiny wings onto her father's chest, returning the hug too.

Blu and Jewel both smiled while looking at their three chicks, happy that they loved their gifts that they had gotten them for Christmas. The two lovebirds moved away out from their kids' sights for a little privacy.

The two blue macaws flew up towards the couch where the kids could not see them from the height as long as they did not fly up too. But they looked pretty occupied with their gifts.

When they were out of their sight, Jewel moved her wings around Blu's neck and Blu moved his wings around Jewel's back, both of them preparing to finally get that kiss they were suppose to share with each other the night before.

"Now, shall we continue that kiss we wanted?" Jewel inquired towards her mate, smiling as she studied her surroundings to make sure nothing was going to interrupt them this time.

"Let's." Blu agreed, also smiling across this beak, ready to share a romantic kiss with his beautiful mate.

The two lovebirds moved their beaks closer towards each other until finally, after waiting for a long while, they finally got their kiss. They locked their beaks into each other's and kissed passionately just like their very first.

To Blu, this was still a little shocking to him. He was still not exactly use to him and Jewel kissing, but soon, he got the hang of it, and managed to keep himself relaxed. He quietly thought to himself while him and Jewel were still kissing. _"(Oh, wow, we are kissing! Okay, Blu, just relax. You got this.)"_

After a few seconds had passed, the blue macaws finally exited the kiss they had been sharing for at least thirty seconds, and released each other out of their wings together.

"Blu, I love you so much."Jewel cooed, smiling as she placed both of her wings back to her sides.

"I, um, I thanks Jewel." Blu agreed while he stuttered a little to get his words out from his beak. "I love you too."

"Come on." she said, taking his wing in her own and dragging him from the couch and back onto the ground to be with their children. "Let us enjoy our Christmas together; as a family."

Now that Blu and Jewel had received their Christmas gifts that was the beautiful love they shared together, they and their children could spend the rest of the remaining day together, and hopefully have the best Christmas of their lives.

* * *

**Alright, that about wraps-up chapter 2. The three children each got those gifts they wanted. For those who may be wondering why they had those gifts, it is because the three kids are seen using them in the trailers and screenshots to Rio 2.**

**Bia is reading a book with glasses on.**

**Carla is listening to her music while watching the TV.**

**Tiago is seen wearing those goggles when flying with his family and when he was riding a ostrich.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you look forward to the rest of the story. I am not sure how long and how many chapters this will be but we will have to wait and see. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: old friends drop by

**A Merry Christmas in Rio**

**Chapter 3: old friends drop by**

**Okay, here is chapter 3 of the story. Is everyone enjoying it so far? I sure hope so because I have been working REALLY hard on this story and am determined not to make any mistakes (I know that no one is perfect, but you have try at least).**

**Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The following Christmas Day, the blue macaw family were all doing separate things with each other to pass the time for a little while.

Blu and his daughter Bia were reading Bia's new book together.

Jewel and Tiago were flying around the book to test out Tiago's new goggles to see if he could fly without anything hurting his eyes.

And Carla was on her own, listening to her music from her new IPod and looking at it's many contents. But she still loved her Uncle Nico and Pedro's singing more of course.

Blu and Jewel turned their attention from their kids towards the window when they heard knocking coming from the other side. The lovebirds smiled when they saw it was the duo Nico the singing canary and Pedro the rapping cardinal flying outside, knocking on the window with their talons.

Jewel flew over to the window to greet them and used both of her talons to open up the window a little for them to squeeze through and fly their way inside. She closed the window again when they were inside and flew back over to her family to greet them.

"Hey, everyone, Merry Christmas!" Nico greeted in a happy tone, adjusting his new bottle cop he was wearing.

Rather than wearing his standard green bottle cap like usual , he was wearing a red bottle cap with the initials 'MC' written on the top. It must stand for 'Merry Christmas'.

The second the duo landed down onto the couch, the three blue macaw kids enthusiastically flew towards their Uncle's to greet them and for a Christmas hug. "Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!"

Carla grabbed onto her Uncle Nico and hugged him tightly in her big wings, almost squishing the life out of him. She cooed while resting her head on Nico's head. "I missed you, Uncle Nico! Merry Christmas."

Nico chuckled in response as he wiggled his way out from fluffy macaw's grip to catch a bit of oxygen. Even though he is older than her in years, Carla was still way bigger than him. "You are getting big, kiddo."

While the canary struggled to get out from Carla's grip, Bia and Tiago were hugging their Uncle Pedro's rounded belly, both of them wishing him a Merry Christmas together as brother and sister. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Pedro!"

"Merry Christmas, kiddies." Pedro greeted smiling, playfully ruffling Tiago's hair feathers with his right wing. The young chick's new goggles caught Pedro's attention and he decided to complement Tiago about them. "Hey, Tiago, nice specs."

"Mom and Dad got them for me!" Tiago replied, still hugging his Uncle Pedro like he never wanted to let him go again.

"I'm sure they did." the cardinal smiled, placing both of his tiny wings onto his niece and nephew, and patting them both on their heads softly.

Blu decided to join in with Nico and Pedro and kindly inquire to the them why they were here at the bookstore? Although he did not really have to since it is Christmas after all, and Christmas is about spending time with those you love. Nico and Pedro were both like brothers to Blu and Jewel after they were one of the reasons they had fallen in love.

"So, what brings you and Pedro over here, Nico?" Blu inquired, watching the small canary finally getting released out of Carla's bear hug.

Nico dropped down onto the couch and picked up his bottle cap that must have slipped from his head when his niece was hugging him. He brushed off his bottle cap and angled it on his head properly before it was time for him to answer the blue macaw's question. "Well, me and Pedro just finished our Christmas party at the club so we thought we would drop in on you guys. If that's okay of course?"

"Of course it's okay." Blu smiled, happily welcoming Nico and Pedro to stay for the day so they could celebrate together as family and friends. "Why don't you guys stay? It is Christmas after all."

"Sounds cool to me." Pedro answered, trying to get Bia and Tiago from hugging him further but they would not let go and held onto his rounded belly.

"Me, too." Nico agreed along with his best friend while he stood back up onto his tiny talons and jumped back over to Carla, despite the fact she just hugged him for a couple of minutes.

Now that Nico and Pedro were here too, Jewel decided to ask them if their toucan friends were coming too. She sweetly asked both of them if Rafael, Eva, or any of their eighteen chicks were coming too. "Nico, Pedro, are Rafael and Eva coming here too?"

"We asked, but they are spending Christmas with a couple of their friends in the jungle." Nico answered while he and Carla were looking at Carla's new IPod together. "But the said they might drop by later on."

"That's nice." Jewel smiled, sitting herself down on the couch while laying her back against the cozy cushion. She leaned her head back too and relaxed, enjoying how peaceful and happy her family was during this special day.

The blue macaws, the canary, and the cardinal enjoyed their day together, talking and having a good time with one and other.

* * *

A little while later, the birds had been enjoying their day together as family and friends in the bookstore, enjoying their Christmas and talking with one and other. Soon, however, the blue macaw children had a request for their Uncle's.

Tiago flew towards his Uncle Nico rapidly, followed by his siblings, and landed down next to Nico, who was chatting with Pedro near the Christmas tree.

The young male chick placed his wings upon the canary and jumped up and down with joy, requesting something from his Uncle. "Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro! Will you sing a song for us?!"

Carla decided to join in too on the request. She hopped up and down near the canary to get his attention by hopping. "Plea-s-s-s-s-s-e!"

Nico chuckled in response, finding the little chicks spirit to be amusing. But nether the less, he did decide to follow their requests. "Alright, alright, kiddies! We will sing you a song."

The kids cheered as they flew towards their parents, who were cozy against the couch, and sat with them to listen and enjoy the song their Uncle's were about to sing for them.

When they were comfortable, Nico and his best friend Pedro flew up towards the top of the Christmas tree and cleared their vocals.

Before long, their was silence out from the blue macaws, and the two best friends began to sing their Christmas song on this special day of celebration.

Nico-_**Snow is falling,**_  
**_All around me,_**  
**_Children playing,_**  
**_Having fun._**

Pedro**-It's_ the season,_**  
**_Love and understanding,_**

Nico and Pedro-**Merry_ Christmas everyone._**

As the song continued, the blue macaw children nodded their heads side to side along with the music their Uncle's were singing.

Nico-**_Time for parties and celebration,_**  
**_People dancing all night long,_**  
**_Time for presents,_**

Pedro-**_And exchanging kisses,_**  
**_Time for singing Christmas songs._**

Nico-**_We're gonna have a party tonight,_**  
**_I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,_**

Blu and Jewel looked towards each other while the canary and cardinal continued their song together, and decided to join in on the action.

The lovebirds stood back up onto their talons and moved their wings around each other and began dancing around in circles together as a couple.

Pedro-**_We'll kiss by candlelight.  
_****_Room is swaying, records playing,  
_****_All the old songs, we love to hear,_**

Nico-**_All I wish that everyday was christmas,_**  
**_What a nice way to spend the year._**

Nico and Pedro slid past each other on a table while still singing of course. Pedro began doing a sort of funky dance by moving his wings up and down like ocean waves.

As for Nico, he moved his bottle-cap from his head into his wings and began patting against it like it was a tambourine while kicking his little talons around.

Pedro-**_We're gonna have a party tonight,_**  
**_I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,  
_****_We'll kiss by candlelight._**

Nico-**_Snow is fallin,_**  
**_All around me,_**  
**_Children playing,_**  
**_Having fun,_**

Pedro-**_It's the season,_**  
**_Love and understanding,_**

Nico and Pedro-**_Merry Christmas everyone,_**  
**_Merry Christmas everyone.  
_****_Ooh merry Christmas everyone._**

Blu and Jewel were still dancing with one and other, constantly grabbing and letting go of each other's wings as they danced around the couch together.

Blu was going most of the work by taking his mate's wing and spinning her around in circles, dancing just like old times at the samba club.

Nico-**_Snow is falling,_**  
**_All around me,_**  
**_Children playing,_**  
**_Having fun,_**

Pedro-**_It's the season,_**  
**_Love and understanding,_**

Nico and Pedro-**_Merry Christmas everyone._**

Nico-**_Snow is falling,_**  
**_All around me,_**  
**_Children playing,_**  
**_Having fun,_**

Pedro-**_It's the season,_**  
**_Love and understanding,_**

Nico and Pedro-**_Merry Christmas everyone._**

Nico-**_Snow is falling,_**  
**_All around me,_**  
**_Children playing,_**  
**_Having fun,_**

Pedro-**_It's the season,_**  
**_Love and understanding,_**

The canary and cardinal jumped from the table together and landed towards the blue macaws for their grand finale to finish off their song.

Nico and Pedro-**_Merry Christmas everyone,_**  
**_Merry Christmas everyone,_**  
**_Merry Christmas everyone._**

The two best friends finished their song together and took a bow to the blue macaw family like they were on stage at their club to show off for their fans.

The blue macaw chicks clapped their wings together like hands, impressed by their Uncle's singing vocals and their dancing talents.

"Great job, guys." Jewel congratulated, smiling of course after she and Blu had ended their dance with one and other.

"Yeah, but technically, it does not snow in Rio." Blu mentioned, noticing they mentioned the word "snow" a lot in their song.

Everyone merely laughed at the blue macaw, thinking everything he said either did not make sense or whatever came out his beak was hilarious.

While the others were still laughing, Jewel moved back towards her mate and pecked the side of his beak, thinking everything he mentioned was funny, and that it made her happy.

She talked in a voice the others could not hear to Blu while smiling across her beak. "Blu, do not ever change."

* * *

**And I bring chapter 3. You all enjoy it? I hope so because I did try my best to make this good. Anyway, it's only around twenty minutes until Christmas where I am from so I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year too. **

**Assassin's Creed Master.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, Christmas tree

**A Merry Christmas in Rio**

**Chapter 4: Oh, Christmas tree**

**Okay, everyone. Here is the final chapter to the Christmas story. Some of you may be upset but I didn't plan for this to be a super long story like:**

**"Fall of a Hero" written by Kraft58.**

**Or "Rio the Darkness 5: Alternative Darkness" written by Ricardo the Black Hawk.**

**This was meant to be a short story. But does not mean that this saga is at an end. I may be doing another story after this one but we will see for now. I do have other stories I need to finish too such as my Batman story and Sonic story.**

**Anyway, I have talked enough. (No wonder people call me "Deadpool"). Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The following Christmas Day, the blue macaw family along with their canary and red-crested cardinal friends had been celebrating Christmas all day by doing various different activities with each other such as: playing games, singing Christmas carols, and other various things.

When the sunset had arrived, Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Nico, Pedro gathered around the Christmas tree together, ready to sing one last Christmas together to finish their Christmas together as family and friends.

Blu had just finished lighting the candles up using a lighter before they would begin to sing their Christmas carol together. He still wanted to make this the best Christmas ever! But he knew nothing was perfect. He would just have to make the best of it.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Blu asked towards his family and friends, whom all merely nodded in agreement together. "Good. Let's do this."

Blu flew back over towards family to begin singing their Christmas carol together. He perched himself down next to Jewel, standing behind his children and Nico and Pedro before clearing his throat so he could sing. "Alright, everyone. Here's to Christmas."

On the count of Blu's signal, everyone began to sing their Christmas carol together at the exact same moment, singing beautifully out from their voices. Blu knew how to sing during his time with Linda when he use to live her, he would sometimes read some lyrics and learn a song off by heart.

Jewel could obviously sing too by the way she sang her beautiful voice at the samba club during hers and Blu's first adventure together.

Nico and Pedro were the most obvious birds that knew how to sing due to them doing nothing but sing. They did own their own club after all, and they were the main performers.

And to top it all off, Tiago, Bia and Carla shared their parents singing genes, being able to sing any song just like their folks could.

The blue macaws and the canary and cardinal sang together while slightly moving side to side and gazing upon the beautiful Christmas tree star.

**_Away in a manger_**  
**_No crib for a bed_**  
**_the little Lord Jesus_**  
**_lay down his sweet head_**

**_The stars in the sky_**  
**_look down where he lay_**  
**_the little Lord Jesus_**  
**_asleep on the hay_**

While they were continuing to sing, Blu and Jewel turned towards each other with smiles of their beaks, still singing or course. They were both happy that they got to spend this beautiful day together as mates, and they were in love, and nothing in the whole world could break that now.

They both placed one wing around each other (Blu placed his left wing over Jewel, and she placed her right wing over Blu) and smiled while looking back towards the tree and continuing heir Christmas carol.

**_The cattle are lowing_**  
**_the poor baby wakes_**  
**_but little Lord Jesus_**  
**_No crying he makes_**

**_I love thee Lord Jesus_**  
**_look down from the sky_**  
**_And stay by my cradle_**  
**_Till morning is nigh_**

Tiago, Carla, and Bia all looked towards each other too. Tiago was standing on the right, in front of his mother. Bia was standing on the left, in front of her father. And Carla was standing in the middle, being in front of both her parents.

Although each of the chicks had different personalities from each other, they were a family, and as a family, they should learn to love each other no matter what and always be there for each other.

The one brother and both of his sisters all moved one wing around each other. Tiago placed his right wing on Carla (with a little difficult due to her being bigger than him). Bia placed her tiny left wing on Carla, and to top it off, Carla placed both of her wings on her brother and sister.

**_Away in a manger_**  
**_No crib for a bed_**  
**_the little Lord Jesus_**  
**_lay down his sweet head_**

**_The stars in the heavens_**  
**_look down where he lay_**  
**_the little Lord Jesus_**  
**_asleep on the hay_**

Nico and Pedro also looked towards each other too during the Christmas carol. They were best friends with each other, and they both always looked out for each other like brothers. Both of them rarely left each other.

Nico placed his left wing around Pedro, who in return, placed his right wing around Nico. The two best friends turned their attention back to the Christmas tree while continuing the rest of the Christmas carol with the blue macaw family.

**_Away in the Manger_**  
**_No crib for a bed_**  
**_the little Lord Jesus_**  
**_lay down his sweet head_**

**_I love thee Lord Jesus_**  
**_Look down from the sky_**  
**_and stay by my cradle_**  
**_till morning is nigh_**

**_Stay by my cradle_**  
**_till morning is nigh_**

The birds took a moment of silence for a minute to show their respects of how thankful they were for Christmas. After the moment of silence was over, the blue macaws and the canary and cardinal flew their way back over to the couch.

Blu sat down next Jewel, leaning his back against the cushion. He waited patiently and kindly for Jewel to set beside him before their children arrived too and sat down in front of them.

Jewel moved her wings around her three children while she was soon comfortable under her mates wings.

Now that Blu had his mate under his wings for warmth, he smiled as he leaned forward towards Jewel, who did the same in response, and both of them shared a quick kiss together.

Blu smiled as he positioned himself a little more on the couch before he looked up towards the Christmas tree and sighed. He looked back at his family and friends before declaring something. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"And a happy new year." Jewel added, smiling as she leaned her head down to Blu's feathery chest like it was pillow, ready to get some rest of this long yet beautiful day she had shared with her mate and children.

The blue macaw families first Christmas had turned out to be what had to be the best Christmas ever! Especially for Blu, who enjoyed this Christmas that was the first time he got to celebrate a Christmas with his own kind.

And he was sure to say that this Christmas was just perfect.

* * *

**The end! This was my Christmas story for the movie Rio, and I hope to whoever was reading enjoyed it. Like I said, this was not meant to be a long story. Anyway, I hope you all liked the story and feel free to review.**

**Assassin's Creed Master.**

**Disclaimer: Rio the movie is owned by blue sky studios and Carlos Saldanha.**

**The cast:**

**Anne Hathaway voice of Jewel.**

**Jesse Eisenberg voice of Blu**

**Will I Am voice of Pedro**

**Jamie Foxx voice of Nico**

**Amandla Stenberg voice of Bia.**

**Rachel Crow voice of Carla.**

**Pierce Gagnon voice of Tiago.**


End file.
